


And I Couldn’t Be Happier

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I was gonna make Tendo aro/ace but I like this!!, ITS OVER, Just nice fluff are y’all happy, M/M, Multi, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The war is over and the lovers reunite.





	And I Couldn’t Be Happier

The two scientists found themselves in a dingy hotel room when the war was officially over. It was strange really. 

It was almost like Newt had predicted it. In fact, just that morning he couldn’t shut up about how he felt today was going to be a good day. Even after his blabber resulting in him spilling his Froot Loops across his only clean shirt. 

He had quite the laugh when they’d turned on the news to reveal that the war was over. Several clips of happy couples, families coming together. 

Hermann laid, fully clothed in his many layers of “battle armor” as Newt called it on the pull out couch. And he smiled. Then laughed. Newt had not seen him do either in quite a while. 

Newt rested his head on Hermann’s chest, Hermann resting an arm on Newt’s back. He was there. They were together for the end of an era. 

They looked to each other as the news concluded. They shared an intimate kiss, full of passion and bliss. This isn’t the first time and certainly not the last. In fact, right now seemed to be the perfect time for Newt to ask. 

“Hermann, will you marry me?”

(He says yes, of course.) 

Mako and Raleigh had also been taking it easy when the war had finished. In fact, they were in the middle of a well-deserved nap. 

Mako slept on top of Raleigh, a peaceful as can be, felinelike. He had awoken but his fiancé had been so incredibly tired pre-nap he hadn’t the heart to wake her up. Instead he scrolled his phone, hundreds of thousands celebrating the conclusion of the war. This he just had to wake her up for. 

“Mako, Mako, darling?” Her eyes fluttered before flying open. She leaned down to kiss him before he smiles wide. 

“And what’s the sudden burst of happiness about?” 

“Its over.” 

She didn’t have to ask. 

Jake and Nate however had different plans when it came to celebrating. Hotter plans. 

Jake was on top of Nate, kissing him with all he could, Nate the same. They hold each other so close, not daring to let go. The room is terribly warm and their closeness wasn’t helping but who gave a damn? 

Neither of them. 

However others hadn’t been with their significant other the exact moment they’d heard. 

Liwen had been hard at work, until her phone light up with a small “Ping!” 

She hastily checked it, and would’ve ignored if it wasn’t her girlfriend, Jacqueline. 

Jacqie: The war’s over, Liwen. 

The woman’s eyes widened, and quickly put her girlfriend on the phone. Until the red headed woman appeared at the door. 

“No need.” 

Liwen ran to her, and Jacqie lifted her off the ground, the two sharing a passionate kiss. “Let’s go home.” Jacqie suggests. 

“Let’s.” Liwen replied. 

One the other PPDC workers had informed Tendo that the war was officially over, and that he also had a visitor. Expecting his sister he turns in his chair nonchalantly only to be faced with his husband. 

His husband, Artemis, has been an amputee since they’d started dating and so on so he’d been wheelchair bound for a while but that didn’t stop Tendo from throwing himself into his arms. 

He kissed him softly, smiling after they broke apart. Tendo ran hands up his lover’s chest, only to feel unfamiliar scars. But he smiled. 

“You did it?” 

Artemis nods. Tendo kisses him harder, melting into his husband’s touch. 

Let’s just say that was a night to remember. 


End file.
